


Rift between sisters

by OblivionKisame



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionKisame/pseuds/OblivionKisame
Summary: What if Kara and Maggie were dating? What if they had been dating before Alex came out to Kara and just hadn't told Kara who she liked?Title will change once I find a better one.





	1. Revelations and confrontations

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue and event for Alex coming out and her talking to and ultimately kissing Maggie will be different than it is in the show so that it fits with the story and its plot. Hope you enjoy this story and yes I will still be finishing my other story and yes I am also going to eventually add a epilogue to my first story but I get so many ideas and thoughts in my head that I have to write or rather type them out so I don't forget. Yes this is another Kara and Maggie story but I happen to like this pairing and think it's underrated so I want to add more to the short list of Kara/Maggie stories but I will eventually be getting to other pairings and other fandoms.

"Alex are you saying you're gay?"

"I.....yes.....yes I'm saying I'm gay."

"And you like this woman you're working with?"

"Yes."

"So why are you here?"

"What?"

"Why are you here instead of getting the girl?"

"I......what?"Alex said confused and Kara sighed.

"I'm saying go get the girl Alex as in get out of my apartment and go talk to this girl and tell her how you feel."

"Oh....I ....but...will you be okay?"

"Iv blown out my powers before Alex it's nothing new I'll be fine now will you go already!"

"But!"

"No buts Alex now go will you!"

"I'm going I'm going!" With that Alex got up and quickly left.

"I wonder if I should have told her about me and about having a girlfriend maybe that would have helped. I guess I can tell her later."

Alex pulled up to the Alien bar and went in finding the one she was looking for at the pool table.

"Maggie!" She said walking up to the detective.

"Oh hey Danvers what up? Wanna play?" Gesturing to the pool table.

"No that's not why I'm here."

"Okay then why are you here?"

"I told her! My sister I mean I told her about me being gay."

"And how did it go?"

"It went well I even told her about this woman that it turns out I have feelings for."

"I'm glad it went well a lot people don't have the luxury of someone their close to being understanding like that. So the big question I got to ask is who is she?"

"Uhhhh my sister."

"No the girl you like who is she?"

"I...well it's...." Being to nervous to say Alex instead opts to kiss Maggie.

Maggie gently pushes Alex away.

"Whoa there Danvers look I'm flattered I am but I'm already seeing someone!"

"I...you never said....I thought....I'm sorry! I'm really sorry."

"Danvers it's okay I just never thought it was important to mention but considering the situation I probably should have."

"No it's...it's fine."

"Look Danvers I'm going to go you need to be able to work this out."Maggie left.

Alex sat down at the bar.'I need a drink.' She thought

After having a few drinks and after a poor judgment call of driving she drove to Kara's deciding to sulk with some ice cream and a movie with her sister. She made her way to the door and knocked hearing some rustling around and muffled voices before she heard someone.

"I'll get it babe don't worry!"

The door opened and a familiar voice that wasent her sisters came forth.

"Who is.......it..........Danvers!?" The voice said

"Maggie?"Alex said confused.

"Danvers what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my sister so the better the question is what are you doing here?!"

"Your sister?" Maggie said confused that is until it clicked." Ah shit!"

"Babe who is it?"Kara said 

"Its me Kara your sister."

Kara appeared behind Maggie."Alex how did it go and I'm glad you came cause I want you to meet someone!" Kara quickly pulled Alex in before a word could be said.

"Kara I...."

"Okay Alex I probably should have told you this earlier since it probably would have helped but your not the only one who is gay and I want you to meet my girlfriend."She said really fast.

"Girlfriend?" She looked at Kara then to Maggie before acting on an angry impulse and hitting Maggie square in the jaw knocking her to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Maggie yelled holding her jaw.

"ALEX! What in the name of Rao are you doing!?"

"This is who your dating! My sister Maggie really."

"I didn't know you were sisters!"

"Alex, Maggie what's going on? Do you to know each other?"

"Why don't you ask your fucking girlfriend!" Alex said before storming out not giving Kara a chance to stop her.

"What's going on?" Kara helped Maggie up and got her a bag of frozen peas for her jaw.

"You know that sorta co worker I told you kissed me earlier?"

"Yea?"

"It was her."

Kara's eye'swent wide."Oh my rao and I....I told her to....."

"Kara?"

"This is my fault Mags."

"How is this your fault?"

"She came out to me and not knowing your the one she had feeling for I told her to 'go get the girl'!"

"Oh."

"How did you not figure out we were sisters? Or at least related?"

"Well you never actually told me your sisters name plus just because your sister doesn't mean you would automatically have same last name and on top of that there are plenty of other people with the last name Danvers especially in this city. So to put it simply I didn't make any assumptions or judgments."

"Okay yea that makes sense."

"Plus it don't help that you never told sister or anyone else for that matter that you were gay and dating someone."

"I told people!"

"Yea people who don't interact with your sister much."

"Okay you made your point but it's not like I was hiding it though either."

"I know you weren't babe. You just don't go around announcing some of things you do or like, you like your privacy even when it comes to your sister. We have had this talk before and like I said then I understand and it's fine I'm the same way."

"I love that you're so understanding."

"Well there's plenty about me to love." She chuckled before stoping because it hurt her jaw to laugh.

"This is a fine mess either way I'm going to have to talk to Alex tommrow."

"Yea you probably should I have a feeling things are going to get rough though."

"This sucks."

"How do you think I feel it's my jaw that hurts."

"Want me to kiss it better?"she smiled.

"Oh you can kiss a lot more than that, finish what you started before your sister showed up." Maggie smirked.

"Maybe if your lucky."Kara said before slowly moving to the bedroom. It wasent long before Maggie quickly followed.

Kara might have been worried about her sister and wanted to talk to her but she also wanted to let her cool off a bit so for now she was going pit this to the back of her mind and enjoy the the night with woman she loves.


	2. Pushed away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara try's to talk to Alex.

Kara and Maggie were in bed cuddled together and sleeping when a phone started ringing bringing them out of there blissful sleep.

"Don't anwser it mags. Just this once."

"You know I can't do that."

"I can always hope can't I."

Maggie reached over grabing her.

"It's not mine I think it's yours."

Kara groaned in annoyance grabing her phone and anwsering it.

"Hello"

"Kara it's J'onn"

"I'm fine you don't need to call me especially this early to check on me."

"That's not why I'm calling."

"Okay?"

"I need you to check on Alex she didn't show up for work this morning and she won't answer her phone."

"Is she okay?"

"Im assuming she is since its she seems to be hitting the reject call on her phone or picking it up just to immediately hang up."

"I'll go check on her"

"Thanks"

"Not a problem." She hung up.

"What was that about?" Maggie asked.

"It looks I'm going to have to talk to Alex sooner than I planed today, she didn't show up for work and keeps hanging up them when they call."

"That's not good."

"No it's not it's not like her."

"You think it's cause of last night?"

"Probably."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No it's fine. You being there would probably make things worse."

"Your probley right."

"When I come back we can enjoy your day off."

"So long as they don't call me in."

"They better not or I'll burn the place down when my powers come back."

"No wouldn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because your a goodie goodie Girl Scout like your cousin who's a goodie goodie Boy Scout, your no Zod."

"KNEEL BEFORE KARA!!" She said standing up trying her best to look intimidating.

"You wish."

"Only with you."Kara smirked

"If I remmber correctly I wasent the one cuffed to the bed last night."

"But....I.....fine you win you big meanie head."

"You have such a way with words hon."

"I should get ready."

"What your wearing is fine."

"I'm not wearing anything."

"Exactly!"

"Your such a perv!"

"Why thank you."

Kara rolled her eyes moving to the closet and getting dressed.

"I'll see you when I get back okay."

"If they call me in I'll let you know."

"Bye." She said kissing Maggie.

"What no 'I love you'?"

"I love you"

"Good cause I love you to."

Kara left using a taxi to get to Alex's apartment. She hated not being able fly. Kara knocked on the door.

"Alex!.............Alex I know your home..........I'm not leaving until I talk to you........"

She heard the deadbolt of the door unlock and the door opened slightly with the door chain still latched.

"What do you want Kara?"

"To talk. To make sure your okay."

"Well Im fine and I don't want to talk."

"You didn't show up for work."

"I can take a day off if I want."

"You didn't call in and you've been ignoring their calls."

"So"

"Will you please let me in?"

Alex undid the chain lock opening the door letting Kara in. Walking in Kara was hit with the smell of whiskey.

"You've been drinking."

"Noooo ya think! What gave it away the smell or the clearly visible bottles sitting out!"

"You don't have to be so rude about it."

"Whatever." She says walking to her counter to continue drinking.

"Please don't be like that."

"Are you going to come in or just keep standing there."

Kara comes in shutting the door and walks over to Alex.

"You're drinking this early."

"Never stopped."

"So you haven't even been to bed?"

"Nope"

"This isn't healthy you know."

"Do I look like I care?!"

"Alex"

"WHAT KARA!"

"Please don't do this to yourself."

"Do what make myself feel at least a small amount better!"

"That's not....."Alex cut her off

"Look Kara I'm not in the mood, last night hurt not only is the woman I like dating my sister but to top it off my own sister didn't even trust me enough to tell me she gay and with someone."

"I do trust you it's just........"

"Apparently not enough though."

"Alex I do trust you but that doesn't mean I want or have to tell you everything I do like having a private life you know. And I wasn't hiding the fact that I was gay or dating Maggie I just think it wasn't important to bring up, I'm not going to just go around telling everyone and their mother."

"I didn't say u had to tell everyone."

"So your just mad that I don't tell you everything."

"YES! I mean no I don't know."

"You know I really thought you had gotten over the whole controlling issues."

"How long have you and Maggie........?"

"Almost a year"

"A YEAR KARA! A FUCKING YEAR! AND YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING!"

"Please don't yell."

"ITS MY APARTMENT I'LL YELL IF I WANT TO!"

"Alex"

"I FINALLY FIGURE MYSELF OUT AND AT YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT NO LESS DECIDE TO GO FOR IT BUT GUESS WHAT THE JOKE WAS ON ME SHE WAS ALREADY TAKEN AND BY YOU NONE THE LESS!"

"Alex I'm sorry I didn't know! If I had known I would have said something!"

"Sure you would have so what ever!"

"Alex please...."Kara put her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"DONT TOUCH ME!" She knocked Kara's hand away but fell of the stool she was sitting on in the process.

"Let me help you up." Kara reached down grabbing Alex's arm to pull her up.

"I SAID DONT TOUCH ME!" Alex shoved Kara off her causing her to stumble and fall hitting her face off the counter top on her way down.

Kara groaned holding the left side of her face in pain. She once again realized how much it sucked not having her powers.

"Shit Kara I'm sorry." She crawled over the Kara.

"I.......I'm going to go." Kara slowly got up moving to the door.

"Kara wait!" Alex tried to get up to go after her sister but fell again to drunk to get up.

"Alex I.......never mind."Kara left.

"Great now look at what you did! God why I am I such a bitch!" Alex laid there on the floor looking and grabing a bottle of alcohol that was sitting on the floor. "At least I can't push you away."


	3. The Angry Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets home and has to explain thing to Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I was able to be more descriptive in this chapter and able to add more to the story than just dialogue. And it's a bit of a short chapter I know but I wanted to leave it off where i did cause I think the scenario that's going to play out next deserves to have its own chapter.

Kara had taken a taxi to Alex's apartment but upon leaving Alex's she feel like taking one back, she didn't even feel like taking public transportation either. So she decided to walk home even though her apartment was about 2 and half miles away which a lot of people would say isn't all that far but for someone who normally flys and flys fast it seems to take forever. Not even a quarter of the way home yet and it her face was now not the only thing hurting for now her head hurt as well and her face already starting to turn colors and swell. If it had not been for her reflection in the numerous glass windows she had passed then she probably wouldn't have noticed how face looked and thought that it was just pain. 

"What am I going to tell Maggie when she sees my face? She'll probably flip out and go full cop mode on top of full girlfriend mode which mean she'll want to confront Alex! And if she confronts Alex especially a drunk Alex then things will only escalate." Kara sighed rubbing her face only to flinch forgetting that touching it made it hurt more.

"Not having my powers sucks! But then again if I had them Alex would have probably hurt herself trying to push me or I would have broken her counter with my face."

So far she hadn't got a message from Maggie so she knew she would still be there when she got back which made her happy but also concerned not wanting her to see her face. Kara was hurt that her sister pushed her like that she knew she didn't mean to hurt her and she knew she was drunk and hurting but no matter times they ever fought even when she was drunk Alex had never laid so much as a finger on her. 

Kara was so caught up in thought that she almost walked past her apartment building only realizing where she was because alsmot tripped. She made her way the old creaky steps since she didn't feel like taking the elevator especially cause it always smelled and was rarely cleaned although dispite it being nasty it appartly didn't stop her and Maggie from practically having sex in it one night when Kara was finally ready to go that far. Arriving at her door she could Maggie yelling at the tv 'she must be watching that UFC fight I recorded for her since she missed it cause of work.' She thought

"What was that fighter she liked again? i know it started with a G, gayson? No that's not it." Kara was getting side tracked completely forgetting that she was still standing in front her door. She was determined to remmber that fighters name. "Why can't I remmber! You would think that the name of former circus performer turned professional fighter would stick in your head!"

Finally remmbering she was still in the hallway Kara slowly opened the door wanting to try and sneak in without Maggie seeing or hearing her hoping she could get to the bathroom and cover up the bruising on her face with make up since she didn't want Maggie to freak out.  
Slowly the creeped open and slowly Kara walked in almost tip toeing like a cartoon character. As she made her way in slowly closing the door she saw Maggie watching the fight and still yelling it as well. She unfortunately didn't make far as Kara being Kara and Kara being a klutz she tripped over her own feet barely catching herself on the back of the couch startling Maggie who turned around so fast she almost lost her balance.

"KARA JESUS CHRIST! Don't scare me like that!"

"S...s...s..so...sorry!"Kara stuttered standing herself back up.

"What where doing anyways I didn't even hear you come in."

"Oh i uhh......I was....." And it was then before Kara could form a proper sentence that Maggie noticed it then that Maggie saw her bruised and swollen face going from her eye to half way down her cheek. Maggie reached out gently tilting Kara's head up at a slight angle getting a better look at the mark.

"THAT FUCKING BITCH!"

"M....Maggie it's not....." She couldn't even finish her sentence before Maggie spoke again.

"Hitting me I can deal with but you! Hitting her own damn sister knowing you don't even have your powers!"

"Maggie please just lis....." Again Kara couldent finish.

"I don't care how much of a badass she thinks she is I'm going to......" 

"MAGGIE!!" Kara yelled finally getting the brunette's attention stopping her mid sentence.

"I....Kara?"

"Maggie it's not what you think."

"Really cause I don't remember you having that when you left and if it had happened on your back you'd have called me."

"Mags it was accident she was drunk and she fell and I was trying to help her up and she got mad and pushed me and I just fell."

"Kara she had to have pushed you pretty damn hard for you to get that kind bruise with that kind of swelling. Drunk or not, accident or not it's no excuse do you realize either way that's still assault!"

"Maggie she didn't mean to."

"It don't matter! Kara stay here I'm going over there."Maggie moved to get her jacket when She felt Kara's arms gently wrap around her waist pulling her close.

"Maggie please.....please don't."

"Kara....but she....."

"Please just it let go I just want to spend the rest your day off snuggled up on the couch with you we can even finish watching that that fighter you like Gayson."

Turning around Maggie embraced Kara placing her hand on the side of Kara's face that wasn't bruised.

"Okay I'll stay here and it's Greyson."

"Huh?"

"The fighter his name is Greyson babe."

"He's the one with that weird nickname right?"

"Yes babe the one with the weird nickname which is Nightwing." Maggie kissed Kara gently as not to hurt her.

"Can we cuddle now?"

"Yes....yes we can." Maggie smiled softly.

As they sat down and cuddled Maggie was thinking to herself and she knew she wasn't going to be able let this go. So she decided that tommrow during her luch break she was going to go over there and she was going to confront Alex. No one hits her girlfriend not even her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill constructive criticism lol


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie confronts Alex.

It was monday morning Maggie had to get ready for work although Kara didn't between her powers being gone and gigantic bruise of her face she had the week off which Cat had no problem with seeing as how she knew Kara was Supergirl and understood she would need the time off. Kara wasent able to sleep well the whole side of her face hurt and she had a headache and felt nauseous on top of that. Multiple times she would fall asleep just to role over and lay on the wrong side of her face or she would touch that side while sleeping and both instances would wake her up instantly. Maggie to hadn't sleep well she had gotten more sleep than Kara did but wake up everytime she did out of pure concern. They both payed there awake rolling over to look at each other.

"How are you feeling?" Maggie asked Kara.

"Like crap. I think I'm getting sick cause of not having my powers and that's on top my face hurting."

"Wish I could make you feel better."

"Knowing you love me and are there when I need you is enough."Kara smiled

"And I always be there just as I'll always love you." Maggie gently kissed Kara.

"We should probably get up. You have work and I'm hungry."

Maggie got up immediately followed by Kara who crawled out of bed on Maggie side almost falling as she was getting up just to be caught by Maggie who held her up and helped keep her steady.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea I just got up to quick is all." She held her head with hand and held onto Maggie with the other.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I'm fine babe don't worry." Finally steadying herself Kara stood up strait no longer needing Maggie to help her keep her balance.

After helping Kara Maggie moved to the bathroom to get a quick shower grabbing some fresh work clothing she kept there at Kara's. Maggie was honestly surprised that no one especially Alex hadn't noticed all the clothing and other house hold items of hers that were there she practically lived in apartment. That brought up another thought of the fact that somehow no one had showed up there when she was maybe it was just luck she thought. She undressed moving to the shower shutting the glass shower door behind her turning on the water.

"FUCK THATS HOT!!"

"Hon are you okay?"Kara said raising her voice from the other room.

"Yea I'm fine the water was to hot."

"I swear we go through this almost everytime you get a shower."

"We do not!"

"What ever you say babe." Kara chuckled to herself.

Finally adjusting the water to the right temperature Maggie sighed thinking about the bruise on Kara's face and how she was going to go about confronting Alex about it. She didn't want Kara stopping her so she had already decided to do it during her lunch break at work but how was she going to approach it when she went to Alex's? She knew that as much as she would like to she can't just kick her door in. She was tempted to just hit her as well but she didn't want to upset Kara by doing that and since she's a cop it would look bad on her and department if it got out.

While Maggie was in shower Kara decided to cook pancakes and make coffee for her and hoping she didn't burn the pancakes this time like she normally does, Kara is not a great cook. After about 10 minutes Maggie finished her shower and got dressed wearing her normal jeans with a buttons up shirt. She made her way out the kitchen smelling food and coffee.

"Kara did you cook?" She said worried remmbering how Kara almost burned down her apartment once trying to cook which made Magge decide no more cooking at her place not that it mattered as much now since she was rarely there.

"I did! I made pancakes!" Kara said with a happy tone.

"Please tell me I don't need to call the fire department again."

"That was one time!"

"That was multiple times."

"I.......okay fine it was more than once" she pouted.

"Are they edible?"

"Yes I think" she tried to sound offended but Maggie wasn't one to fall for her tricks.

"You think?" Maggie asked while sitting down.

"I haven't had any yet and they look fine."

Maggie cautiously eyed the pancakes Kara placed in front her and seeing that they did indeed look fine but weather they tasted fine was another story. Slowly Maggie took a bite expecting there to be a crunch from egg shells but was surprised to find that there was not only no crunch but they are tasted fine and was fully cooked even.

"Okay I'm having troubal believing you cooked this. Are these boxed frozen pancakes?"

"What no!"

"Kara?" Maggie said with a raised eyebrow of suspicion.

"No I swear! You can even check the dishes in the sink I really made them." Kara pouted.

"Okay fine you convinced me.......thank you for making me breakfast."

"Your very welcome."

The two of them sat their at the table eating finishin their breakfast. After finishing her last cup of coffee Maggie finished getting ready for work and headed to the door were Kara gave her a hug and kiss.

"I hope you have a good day at work."

"So do I. Love ya babe."

"Love you to."

After a final kiss Magge walked out closing the door behind her heading down the stairs and out to her car which was parked in a parking lot across the street. Standing there Maggie briefly stared her car, a faded and rusted black 2 door Oldsmobile that was the epitome of a piece of junk. "Thank god the department provides a work car because this thing would probably fall apart in chase. I need a new car" Maggie sighed as she got in throwing the junk and trash on her seat into the back while she thought about how she should probably clean it out later before Kara see's it and has a cow. The car started with stutter and she left for work.

The mourning went be quick and surprisingly easy and it was now around time for Maggie's lunch break. Maggie had decided to leave early for her lunch to head to Alex's and finally confront her about what happened to Kara. It didn't take her to long to get to Alex's and she knew Alex was there since her Government issued suv was out front. Parking she got out and headed inside coming to the aprtment door taking a deep breath and knocked.

Alex had not done much since she had hurt Kara the previous day and to say she felt bad was an understatement. She went from already drinking rather heavy to having alcohol in her hand almost every waking moment and had only slept when she passed out. Alex was still wearing the same clothes she had on the night she found out about Kara and Maggie being together. The aprtment was littered with empty alcohol bottles and take out boxes and bags. Alex was slowly waking up finding herself on the floor of the bathroom with an unflushed toilet full of last nights dinner. Her head was throbbing, her stomach was churning from hunger and she was starting to already feel the depression, anxiety and disappointment creeping up on her. She wanted to just keep laying there but heard a knocking that slowly turned into pounding and the sounds of someone yelling at her door. Slowly and unsteadily she got up moving to the door hearing the pounding and yelling getting louder as she got closer.

"God damn it Alex I know your in there! Open the fucking door!" Maggie said as she pounding on the door. A neighbor had already came out once to throw a fit just for Maggie to flash her badge causing the neighbor to quickly disappear back into their apartment.

Finally she got to the door unlocking it and opening it slowly squinting her eyes because of the bright light of the hallway lights.

"About fucking time you answered!"

Adjusting her vision Alex looked seeing a not to happy Maggie. Alex had wanted to not see her or Kara for that matter and was already not liking this situation.

"What do you want Maggie?"

"What do I want?!! How about an explanation?"

"About what's?"

"Don't give me that shit! About Kara!"

"I.....I don't...." Alex didn't know what to say. She should have known Kara was the reason Maggie here but between the guilt, the hurt, and the fact that she was hung over and groggy she just hadn't thought about.

"You don't what? You don't what Alex?"

"Look just come in I don't want to have this conversation in the hallway." Alex opened the door further standing to the side as Mggie walked in. Alex closed the door behind them before turning and facing Maggie. "Look Maggie it was an accident."

"An accident Alex really that's all you got? Because the huge ass bruise on Kara's face seems to say otherwise!"

"I was drunk and I pushed her but I didn't mean for her to get hurt like that okay I don't know what else you want me to say okay I'm sorry."

"Sorry don't cover it and being drunk isn't an excuse neither is it being an accident an excuse either. You of all people should know how vulnerable she is without her power and how easy she can get sick and hurt."

"Her powers.....she...she doesn't....."

"Save it Alex I know she's Supergirl she told me not long after we started dating."

"She needs to stop telling people."

"It's her secret to tell not yours not mine but hers she could decide to tell the public and it would still be her decision, her choice! But her secret identity is not why I'm here."

Between Alex constantly trying to make excuses for what happened and still complaining about Kara telling Maggie she was Supergirl the conversation between the women turned into a full blown argument that was getting heated. The fact that Maggie hasent took a swing at Alex yet was surprising to the least considering she really really wanted to hit the other woman. The arguing continued for what seemed like forever untill Maggie's phone went off the contact information showing it was the department.

"Hello?.......What!"

 

Since it was Maggie's lunch time Kara had decided to take her lunch figuring they could eat together at her desk like they had done plenty of times before. Kara took a cab to get to the department she originally wanted to walk but was still getting dizzy. Getting out of the cab and paying the driver Kara walked in into the station holding carry out bags. She walked up and greeted the officer that working the front desk who smiled when he saw her, most of Maggie's co workers liked Kara and knew how good she is for the Brunette considering she yelled at them less and seemed to overall be happier.

"Hey Kara assuming your here for Maggie?"

"Yea I brought lunch for her." Kara smiled the best she could considering the the pain in her face.

"You just missed her by a few minutes and.......oh my god! What happened to your face!?"

"My face was introduced to a counter top during a fall I had yesterday."

"Looks like it hurts."

"It does"

"Well anyways you can wait for Maggie at her desk if you'd like I'm sure everyone would........." He was cut off mid sentence as he had to quickly bolt around the desk and catch Kara.

During the conversation Kara's eyes started ringing and she was getting very dizzy. She stumbled a bit and tryed to grab the edge of the desk to steady herself but missed it. As she started falling she felt someone grab ahold of her and was holding her up trying to speak to her.

"Kara?.......Kara are you alright?"

"I.........I don't feel so good." Kara was feeling nauseous and Immediately motioned for the officer to grab the small trash can that was by the desk. She grabbed it from him quickly and started vomiting while slowly sitting down in a chair that a second officer had brought over to her. One of the officers got on the phone and dialed up Maggie's number.

"Hello?"

"Maggie you need to get back the station Kara's here and is extremely sick."

"What! How bad?"

"She got almost fell and now she's throwing up, she seems pretty confused and kinda out of it."

"I'll be right there, make sure she stays put till then." Maggie quickly hing up.

"It's Kara isn't it? Is she alright? Maybe I should come with......"she was quickly cut off.

"YOU are staying here I'll take care it! All you would do is make things worse." Maggie said lashing out while she moved to leave. "And by the way this conversation it's not done not by a long shot!" Maggie left slamming the door behind her in a rush to get to Kara leaving Alex in the middle of her apartment to sulk like she has been.

"She's right I would make things worse." Alex said sitting down after grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels."I why did I even bother saying anything."


	5. Getting her girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie goes after her girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is more of Maggie going and getting Kara and taking her to the DEO.the next chapter will be her getting checked. I know the chapters seem a bit shorter latley but sometimes I prefer a short chapters as it makes it easier on me when writing.

Maggie rushed out of Alex's apartment to her car taking off weaving and dodging through traffic. Maggie was pretty sure she was breaking several traffic laws especially speeding which she knew she shouldn't be and being a cop she knew it didn't set a good example but at this point she didn't care she only cared about was getting To Kara. It didn't take long for her to get back to the station. She pulled up quickly parking and practically jumping out of the car hurting inside. As she entered the building she saw Kara sitting there small trash can in her arms with her hunched over it and a few of her fellow officers around her trying to do what they could to comfort her.

"Kara!" Maggie said as she hurried up to Kara kneeling beside her worriedly.

"So much for my snack earlier, what a waste of perfectly good potstickers." Kara muttered to herself.

"Kara we should get you checked out okay are feeling well enough to move?"

"I.... Maybe but should probably being the trash can."

"Yea we should probably bring it along. Hey guys thank for keeping an eye on her."

"Kara is family Maggie we have her back just as much as yours."

"I feel so loved." Kara said.

"Cause you are babe now let's get you out of here." Maggie gently picked Kara up carrying her bridal style out to the car gently sitting her in the passenger seat.

"I like when you carry me like that."Kara smiled.

"I know you do." Maggie kissed her forehead before shutting the door and getting into the drivers seat and starting the car slowly pulling out.

"Where we going?"

"To get you checked."

"But I can't go to regular doctors."

"I know you can't it's why I'm taking you to the DEO."

"But you don't know where it's at."

"Except I do."

"How?"

"I'm a detective Kara I detect things." 

"That line is still corny."

"You love me for it though."

"I so do."

After a few minutes Maggie pulled up to the DEO parking and getting Kara out slowly and gently carrying her to the building.

"Sir we got a suspicious car outside."

"Bring it up on screan agent." A tall middle aged man said with a gruff voice.

Bringing up the screen they see a a brunette getting out of the driver seat of the car moving to the passenger side.

"Hey isn't that Alex's cop friend?"

"Agent Schott?"

"You know the hot lesbian cop she's been working with."

"No I don't know agent."

"Oh well uh....anyways im not sure what she would be doing here Alex isn't here and she shouldn't know about this place."

They continue watching the live footage on screen seeing Maggie get a familiar blonde out of the car carrying her towards the building.

"Is that Kara?" Winn said.

"Agent Vazquez alert the doctor somethings wrong have her expect Supergirl.

Maggie got up to the door not expecting them to be opened by others. Walking in she was meet by the middle aged African American man and several DEO agents.

"What wrong with her?" The man asked.

"I don't know I think I might be a concussion."

"And what happened?"

"Why don't you ask her bitch of a sister." She growled."Are you going to let me bring her in or what?"

"We can take her from here you can leave you don't have clearance."

"The fuck I am! Where my girlfriend goes I go so either show me the way or shoot me."

All the agents in the room including The director raised an eyebrow in surprise with a hint of shock.

"HOLY SHITSNACKS!" Winn yelped upon hearing this. GIRLFRIEND SCORE ONE FOR SUPERGIRL!"

"Agent Schott that's enough" 

"Y...yes Sir sorry sir."

"It's okay J'onn you can trust Maggie." Kara mumbled loud enough for them to hear her as she pulled herself tighter against her girlfriend feelings cozy and comfortable with her face snuggled into Maggie's neck and hair. Kara could smell that 4711 men's cologne that Maggie liked to wear and loved how the scent mixed with the old spice hair and body wash she used when showering.

Letting out a sigh the Older man looked at Maggie and spoke.

"Fine Agent Vazquez escort her to medical."

"Yes sir."

"About fucking time! god damn government organizations and their god damn sticks in their ass." Maggie muttered under breath while still being loud enough that The Director could hear her as he let out another frustrated sigh.


	6. Getting checked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets checked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter doesn not have much detail is mostly dialogue but for the life of me I just couldn't think of much detail for this chapter.

Maggie followed the agent down winding turning hallways until they reached the door with words medbay writen on it. Following the agent Maggie was greeted in Dr Hamilton as she walked through the door.

"You can put Her down over there." The doctor said pointing at the bed.

Maggie walked to the bed slowly and gently laying Kara down. Kara not wanting to let go tried to hold on tighter to Maggie.

"Babe you gotta let go."

"But I'm comfortable and I like when you hold me."

"I know you do but the doctor is going to need to check you out I can hold you more later at home okay."

"Home? Does that mean your going to finally move in with me?"

"If that's what you want."

"It is."

"Then I will but we can talk more about it later though okay. Now can you let go."

"Fine"Kara pouted."

Dr.Hamilton stood there in both surprise and shock at the revelation that Supergirl was dating a woman having not expected it not that she had a problem with it though. Shaking the surprise from her mind she approached Maggie.

"What happened to her?"

"Her sister that's what happened."

"I'm going to need more detail than that."

"Kara hit her face off of Alex's counter after she pushed her."

"Pushed her?"

"Yes pushed her! Alex was pissed off and drunk and shoved her okay."

"And thats what the bruise is from as well?"

"Yes"

"And when did this happen?"

"Yesterday morning."

"And how has she been?"

"Dizzy, confused she has had a headache and she was vomiting."

The doctor did the normal doctor checking her vitals, eye dilation etc... The door to the medbay opened and J'onn walked approaching Maggie and the doctor.

"How is she doctor?"

"I'd say she has a concussion."

"What exactly happened Detective? I want the full run down."

"Really? Now we have to do this now?!"

"Yes we do."

"Alex and Kara got into an argument Alex left then you called Kara wanting her to check on Alex. After you called she went over there and they argued again and Alex shoved her.....okay got it we done."

"I'd prefer the whole run down."

"Look can't you just read my mind or something."

J'onn and doctor looked at her suspiciously.

"Oh don't look at me like that I know your mr. big green Martian man Kara's told me about this place and you mr. space dad."

"She has told things she shouldn't have."

"Considering we've been together for around a year of course she was going to tell me things."

"Still she should have gotten permission first."

"Look is she going to be okay doc?"

"She will be fine she will just need to stay off her feet as much as possible and rest."

"Good so I can her home then?"

"You can."

"Detective your going to have to sign a NDA before you leave." J'onn said.

"Are you serious!?

"I am."

"God damn government organizations and their god damn sticks up there ass!" Maggie mumbled.

J'onn sighed as he lead Maggie to his office.


	7. You have a problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for some of the short chapters Iv been putting out lately but I figure people would rather have a short chapter than have to wait for who knows how long for me to come up with enough material for a long chapter.

After a long and what Maggie would consider hellish signing away of her soul with the none disclosure agreement she had finally gotten to leave and take Kara home. After pulling up to Kara's apartment well soon to be their apartment she gently scooped the blonde up in her arms and carried her up to the apartment and into the bedroom laying her down softly trying not wake her up. After tucking her in she went to walk out to the living but was stopped by soft warm hand grasping at her wrist.

"Lay with me.....please." Kara said still half asleep.

"Anything for my sunflower." Maggie smiled and kissed the girl on her head before removing her jacket, boots and pants, crawling under the covers cuddling Kara with her arm around the the girls waist holding her close.

 

It had been over a week since Maggie had to take Kara to the DEO and Alex had still not been to work or talked to anyone. Alex was sitting on her couch drinking while coincidentally watching a show about addiction and interventions. Alex looked and felt like shit and she knew it but cared little about it she just wanted to be alone and drunk and forget everything that happened the past week. She was unmoved most of the day until a knock came from her door.

"Alex it's J'onn." Alex just ignored him. "Alex I know your home I can feel you from out here. Would you please open the door? You know I can just phase through it right?!"Finally getting annoyed Alex opened the door.

"What do you want J'onn?"

"To talk."

"Yea well I'm not really in the mood to talk."

"Alex what's been going on? You've been skipping work and by the look and smell of both you and the apartment you've been drinking and not exactly taking care of yourself."

"I don't see how it's any of you're business what I am or am not doing." Alex said while standing on obviously wobbly and shaky legs.

"Your drunk."

"So what's it to you! Don't judge me!"

"I'm not judging you Alex."

"Just leave me alone okay, I just want to be left alone."

"I'm worried about you."

"Yea well don't. I'm fine okay."

"You're obviously not fine."

"What I'm automatically not fine just because I decided to have a bit to drink today."

"If it was just today you might have point but it's plain as day that you've had more than a bit to drink today in fact it's rather obvious that you've been drinking more than a bit for over a week. You need help you have problem." 

Alex was geting visabally angry and didn't like the insinuation that she had a 'problem'.

"Problem! Problem! I DONT have a problem! I'm fine J'onn let it go, I don't need help not from you not from Kara not from Maggie not from anyone! Just......leave me alone!" Alex slammed the door in J'onn's face.

J'onn knew that she did indeed need help, that she had a problem. And he was most certainly not going drop this, he thought of Alex and Kara as his daughters and was not going to let one of his daughters hurt herself like this and alienate herself from those who love and care about her.


	8. Getting Better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is is still drinking. Kara is gettin better but also not better.

It had been a few weeks since J'onn confronted Alex and the woman was still missing work. If J'onn hadn't decided to put her on a vacation leave then she would have most certainly lost her job. Alex had plenty of days saved up since she never seemed to take a day off so apparently that came in handy for once but for the wrong reason. Kara was getting better the Bruise had faded a bit but was still very visible and she still didn't have her powers back. Maggie had even moved in as promised. Even though Kara was getting better she was also not getting better. She was no longer getting confused or having headaches or even having issues with being tired. All but a few symptoms went away, she was still geting dizzy and was still getting nauseous with some vomiting the only difference being that instead of getting sick randomly she was getting sick mostly in the morning or when she ate.

It was early morning around 6am and Maggie walked into the bathroom where Kara was currently hunched over the toilet getting sick. Maggie sat on the edge of the tub and pulled Kara's hair back and held it.

"Babe I really don't like that you've been getting sick like this."

"It's just from the concussion. The doctor did say it could take a few weeks or More to heal up."

"I know but still everything else has gotten better but this." Maggie was a bit unsure since she vaguely remembers Kara getting sick a time or two for a few days in a row before she ended up with the concussion.

"Just got to give it time Mags."

Kara stood up and wiped her mouth with a piece of toilet paper flushing the toilet before brushing her teeth. Maggie continued to sit there watching Kara go through the process of getting cleaned up. The brunette just still could not believe she had ended up with this gorgeous amazing woman and looking at her makes her smile everyday.

"What are you smiling at?" Kara asked as she looked over at Maggie who was smiling.

"You"

"Me?" Kara looked confused.

"Yes you babe!" Maggie got up hugging Kara and placing a soft kiss on her lips now that they were clean. "Let's get you back to bed." 

 

Meanwhile across town Alex herself was also hunched over her toilet puking her guts out. She thought she heard knocking but couldn't decide if it was someone at the door or if it was just the pounding in her head. She decided it was just the pounding.

"God damn it of course she's not going to open the door! She's probably passed out all ready!" An irritated female said outside of Alex's door.

After not having success knocking the woman dug into her pockets pulling out a small set of tools. After about a minute the lock clicked and the door was open. Walking in the woman covered her nose from the smell of the place. Looking around the barely lite apartment she saw how the place was a mess. Clothes scattered about (which didn't even look worn), alcohol containers everywhere, dirty dishes that haven't been washed in who knows how long, empty delivery boxes piled on the tables. There were holes in the wall, broken ecetronics laying about and bags of trash piled in a corner of the kitchen area.

"Jesus Christ! This place is fucking filthy! God how does she live in this?!"

She heard noises coming from the bathroom and decided that was probably where Alex was and made her way over there. Coming to the doorway she slowly and gently pushed open the door revealing Alex curled around the toilet vomiting into it. Alex looked like crap. She was wearing a white tank top that was stained with food and alcohol, she had on DEO regulation pants. Her hair was a mess and she reeked apparently not having changed or showered in weeks.

"God damn it Alex! What have you been doing to yourself?!"

Alex turned seeing the woman standing there.

"What are you doing here Vazquez? And how did you get in? I locked the door."

"When neither J'onn or Kara would tell me what was going with you I decided to find out for myself. And I picked the lock."

"Note to self get a better lock." She said before plummeting her head back into the toilet getting sick again.

"You look and smell like shit."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"I am to now leave me alone."

"Why so you can keep killing yourself?!"

"I......it's none of your business!"

"Your my friend and im worried so I'm making it my business. Look at you! You've lost weight, you smell, the apartment is a shithole and you're in here hunched over a toilet sick while STILL being obviously drunk!"

"I SAID I'M FINE!! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"That's it!" Vazquez grabbed Alex (who did try to fight but was to drunk and weak to do anything) laying her down in the shower turning the cold water.

"JESUS FUCK! THATS COLD!"

"That was just to get to get sobered up some." Vazquez turned the water over to warm while she started taking Alex's clothes off.

"What the hell! You fucking perv!"

"No I'm not a perv. If I was perv I'd be feeling you up and taking advantage but I'm not. I'm trying to get your sorry ass cleaned up since you won't do it yourself!" After getting Alex's clothes off she grabbed the detachable shower head and started hosing the woman down before using her other hand to soap up a luffa sponge. Dispite Alex's protests Vazquez scrubbed her down and then rinsed her off and repeated the process several times making sure she got her clean. After the shower she carried Alex into the bedroom finding clean clothes and dressing her before putting her in bed and tucking her in. Alex was asleep almost immediately after being put into the bed.

"Well you're clean. Time to clean the rest of this of this shithole, it reeks."


	9. A Temporary Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wakes up to find a guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My stories might not get updated as fast as they use to as I want to avoid burning myself out like I kinda did. I have found it hard to be motivated to write or stay focused when writing dispite having a lot of ideas. Having attention issues because of learning problems don't help any at all. So please be patient with chapter updates in my stories. Reeducation is going to be slow and steady story since it's my pet project story and something I'm really proud of writing as I have put more effort into this story than anything and I want it to be as perfect as I can get it. Trying to get get up on superhero tv shows and movies and comics so it helps me with ideas as well.

Alex started to slowly wake up feeling the pounding in her head. She groaned as she rolled over onto her back slowly opening her eyes. She gets up sluggishly moving to the bathroom to use it. After using the restroom she walks out and notices a glass of water and some small white pills sitting on the stand next to the bed. Alex wasn't sure how they got there and now that she thought about it she wansnt sure how she had ended up in clean clothes and she could tell she had had a shower. Not thinking anymore about it she took the aspirin that was on the table and proceeded to start searching her room.

"Damn where is it!" Alex exclaimed while continuing to search the room before moving out to living room/kitchen area. When she walked to the main living area she was stunned to see the place clean and practical spotless. She moved to the fridge and started searching it and in a bit of panic started searching each cupboard as well. "fuck, fuck. FUCK!!" Alex was freaking out. 

"Keep it down would you! Some people are trying to sleep." A voice came from the living room.

"Who's there?" Alex inquired.

Sitting on the couch and looking over the back was Vazquez who looked tired and worn out.

"Vazquez? What are you...." It took a few moments for Alex to remember last night as she hung over and her memory was a bit fuzzy. "It wasn't a dream! You had me naked you fucking perv!"

"Really this again?" Vazquez sighed. "I'm not a perv! Your stank ass needed a damn shower so I gave you one since you can't seem to do it yourself. Plus if I would have to have felt you up and shit to be perv and I didn't do any of that." Although Vazquez did want to as she has always found Alex attractive. Everytime they changed and showered at the DEO Vazquez could never help look at Alex's slim but toned body and think about how she wanted to run her hands down the woman's abs.

"I.......whatever!" Alex was now searching the living.

"Your not going to find any of it." Vazquez said while watching Alex.

"You cleaned the place didn't you?"

"Yes I did it needed it! The place was as filthy a you were."

"What did you do with all of it?"

"All of what?" Vazquez knew exactly what she was referring to but chose to play dumb anyways.

"You know what!!" Alex said while raising her voice a bit.

"Ooooohhhhhhh! You mean all the alcohol you had stashed everywhere."

"Yes that! Where is it?"

"I tossed it out." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"YOU WHAT!?!"

"You heard me."

"I need that stuff!"

"No......no you don't need it." Vazquez said while standing up.

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Whatever Vazquez I'll just buy some more." Alex went and grabbed her jacket and wallet heading for the door. As she headed to the door Vazquez cut her off. "Move!"

"No."

"Damn it Vazquez get out of my way!"

"No I won't! This needs to stop Alex your going to Kill yourself drinking like this."

"It's my business and my body, I can do what I want." Alex trys to push past Vazquez but Vazquez holds her ground.

"Move!" Alex growled.

"Nope." Vazquez continued standing in front of door blocking Alex's path.

"How about I just move you instead."

"Normally you probably could but considering you've lost a lot weight and muscle and are hung over and haven't done anything but drink it probably wouldent work."

Alex looked at her and thought about it for a moment and realized that as much as she hated to admit it but Vazquez was right. In her current state Winncould probably take her......okay well maybe not Winn but you get the idea.

"GOD DAMN IT!!" Alex stormed off and plopped down on on the couch where notcied a duffel bag sitting on her coffee table. "What the fucks with the bag?"

"My stay bag."

"Stay bag?" Alex looked over Vazquez who who was now sitting on the far end of the couch and was looking back at Alex with a raised eybrow. "Oh no no no no no you are not staying here."

"Oh yes I am." Vazquez said with a calmly. "I can't trust you to be alone. As soon as I leave you would just go out buy more booze."

"So what!"

"So what! Alex your my friend and I'm not going to let you kill yourself. So for right now it looks like me and you are going to be roomies." They continued to look at each staring one another down.

 

Meanwhile over at Kara and Maggie's apartment Kara was in the bathroom getting sick again.

"Babe this is the secound time this morning you've gotten sick this is more than just the concussion. Even you're powers haven't started coming back yet and they have always come back by now."

"Maggie I'm fine."

"No you're not would you please let me take you to Dr. Hamilton and have her check you out." Maggie said as she slowly rubbed Kara's back while holding her hair.

"If it will make you feel better then fine."

After Kara finished vomiting and got cleaned up the two woman had a shower before heading out to Maggie's beat up car and left for the DEO. After pulling up and parking they headed in where they were met by J'onn.

"Kara how are you? Feeling better I hope." The older man said while giving Kara a hug.

"I'm better." Kara returned his hug as she loved the occasional hug from her space dad.

"Don't listen to her she's lying she not okay."

"Kara what's wrong." The man said with a stern voice. J'onn being a martion and having the powers he does was sensing something off about Kara, feeling more than a single conscious.

"It's nothing Maggie is just worried and wants Dr. Hamilton to check me."

"I get the distinct feeling that Maggie is right." J'onn said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't agree with her! It's going to go to her head!" Kara pouted.

"Come on babe enough pouting. Let's go get you checked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. I try to correct them to the best of my abilities but with dyslexia and other learning issues it can be hard and time consuming and sometimes trying to correct make it worse lol. So any help goes a long way and is appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> Next time Dr. Hamilton checks out Kara and a interesting discovery is made.


	10. 2 surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets checked and both her Maggie get some unexpected news.

"NO!" Kara yelled yanking her arm away for the doctor.

"Kara would you just let her draw some blood?! Your making this more complicated than it needs to be." Maggie sighed while looking at her girlfriend trying to understand how someone can have no problem getting shot at and save the world regularly but somehow have a problem with needles.

After they had left J'onn at the command center and went to the medical room Dr. Hamilton had done some of the more basic tests and scans mostly involving Kara's head. When the doctor decided they needed a blood sample Kara had paled pretty quickly as she apparently doesn't like needles. They have spent over an hour trying to draw blood from her, Kara was not being very cooperative and if anything was acting like a child.

"NOOOOOOO!" Kara was once again yelling.

"Babe would you stop being such a cry baby?!" 

"Oh you are so sleeping on the couch!"

"The hell I am! It's 'OUR' apartment and 'OUR' bed! It's an equal share therefore I am 'NOT' sleeping on no couch, I will be sleeping where I always sleep right there cuddled up to you in our bed."

Kara went to say something but didn't know what to say to that. Maggie was the dominant one in the relationship and was always the one that was adamant about communication and not running from any issues that might pop up inbetween them.

"I don't like needles!"

"And I understand that but this is important." Maggie said

"It is not! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Kara your not fine and its obvious that your not and its also obviously not just because of the concussion."

"She's right Kara there is definitely more to it." The doctor added.

"Yea and what about you!" Kara said pointing at Maggie.

"Me!? What about me?" Maggie said confused.

"You've been getting sick to."

"Hardly! Iv got sick what maybe a few times last week and I'm fine now, I told you it was probably just some stomach thing."

"Oh yea okay Mags so you totally weren't getting sick in the exact same way Iv been getting sick?"

Dr. Hamilton stood there watching the exchange between the two women swearing they were a married couple. The Dr had an idea of what might be wrong with Kara but now that she is hearing that Maggie was getting the same way she was sure that they both had the same thing. After listening to them bicker on for a few more minutes the Dr decided to intervene.

"Okay ENOUGH!" The doctor yelled gaining the attention of both the other women. "How about this, how about you both get your blood drawn and tested?"

"Okay" Kara shrugged her shoulders. "I'm okay with that comprise but I still don't like needles."

"If that's what it will take for the child here to stop whining then I'm fine with to." Maggie said

The doctor drew blood from both of them. Maggie was easy to get blood from but Kara dispite agreeing to it was whining about it as the blood was being drawn. It didn't take long for the doctor to test both their samples since the DEO wasn't very busy at the moment. The doctor wanted to be surprised at the results of their tests but wasn't. She was however shocked that this could even happen and to be sure of the results used the Hologram of Alura to inquire about the medical biology of Kryptonians so she could see how this was possible. After finishing everything up she made her way back the room the other women were in so she could give them the results.

"So what's up?" Maggie said standing there.

"You're both pregnant." The doctor said as if this was somehow normal.

"Ha I knew there was........." Maggie paused for a moment mid sentence. "Did you just say she's pregnant?"

"No I said you're both pregnant."

"So mags is pregnant?" Kara said confused and honestly Maggie was confused as well.

"For the love of........ you're both pregnant! As in you and Maggie are both going to be eating for two as in your family will growing by two."

There was silence in the room briefly before Maggie and Kara looked at each other then at the doctor then back at each other before it finally clicked. Both women panicked before passing out. Luckily J'onn had just walked in and was able catch Maggie and Kara was already sitting so the doctor just had to make sure she didn't fall out of the chair.

"Bad news I take it?" J'onn said while he was laying Maggie down on one of the medical beds.

"No? Maybe? I don't know at least I don't think it is."

"I have a feeling that things are going to get a bit........complicated." J'onn sighed at the fact that his life was about to be more stressful than usual.


	11. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie wake up and have a serious discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for this chapter and the last few chapter not having a lot of detail and discriptions in them but the scenes themselves don't really have much that can in my opinion be discribed. I also know the chapters have been shorter which is because my 'Reeducation' story has been taking most of my creative attention.

An hour had passed since the two women passed out and they were both finally starting to wake up. Both of them were groaning as their slowly eyes opened to lighting of the medical room lights. They covered their eyes as they both sat up slowly.

"Oh good you're both awake! I was starting to worry after the one hour mark." Dr. Hamilton said as she made her way from her desk to the beds that women were on.

"What happened?" Maggie asked

"You both passed out."

"Why did we pass out again?" Kara inquired.

"Well after I gave you both the 'news' you both paled up and passed out." The doctor made air quotes as she said news.

"So it wasn't a dream Kara's pregnant."

"Me I thought it was you that was pregnant."

"You're both pregnant."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" The couple yelled at the same time.

"How....how is this even possible!? I mean....... I know how it's possible...Eliza and Jeremiaha had the sex talk with me before and Alex had it with me again when she caught me watching porn in college but still........"

"Kara I......" The doctor was cut off by Kara's continued remabling.

"We are both women! Women can't knock other women up unless they have a......."Kara looked around and then whispered." Unless they have a penis." Kara continued. " and most girl don't have that body part! I certainly don't have one and I know Maggie doesn't have one so how......oh Rao Maggie cheated on me which means she's not really a lesbian and.....wait but then that means I also cheated on her!" Kara gasped. "Oh Rao did I cheat on her!? I must have been pretty drunk especially to have even touched a man in that kind of way! Oh my rao is this like a Virgin Mary situation but times two!?" Kara started hyperventilating gasping for air. "I can't.......I can't.........breath!"

"Babe...babe.....BABE!" Maggie yelled. "Calm down! Breath....breath in and out, in and out deep slow breaths. If you don't breath your going to pass out again."

Kara sat there as Maggie and held her rubbing her back as Kara inhaled and exhaled in a slow deep manner.

"Kara no cheated on anyone okay. So let's just let let the doctor explain." Maggie said with Kara nodding. "Go for it doc."

"So you're both pregnant as you already know. You knocked each other up. I can't tell you exactly how because the most of the medical science that Alura's hologram gave me went way over my head and would probably go over even the heads of some of the smartest people on this planet. All I could gather is that it involves the mixture of bodily fluids and pheromones that are being exchanged during the mating process of a kryptonian and their....well permanent bondmate. And before you ask 'no' even had you known before hand there is no way to prevent the processes regardless of any 'protection' used, honestly it wouldn't have mattered what gender either of you were and or even if Maggie was an alien herself even one that wasn't humanoid it would have still happened."

"Wait permanent mate?" Maggie and Kara asked.

"I'm guessing your parent never had a kryptonian sex talk with you back on krypton did they?" The doctor asked with Kara shaking her head no. "Once a kryptonian finds their perfect match so to speak their body mates with that person permanently leaving some kind of imprint. Look as I said it mostly goes over my head so I don't know how to explain it any better."

"Sooooo by permanently what exactly do you mean? Like we would be unable to have sex with someone else or?" Again both girls asked the same thing at the same time.

"To put it simply.....yes." The doctor looked at the women seeing them trying to process this. Honestly the doctor herself was still processing this. " look I'm sure you two want to talk so just holler if you need me." Dr Hamilton left going to her office.

They sat there in silence for while neither one talking. They were trying to process everything the best they could. As you can imagine finding out your pregnant and that you're literally stuck together for life no matter what would take a toll on your brain thinking funtion.

"Maggie I can't do this! I just can't! neither one of us wanted kids."

"It's a little late for that were both pregnant."

"Well.....I mean......we arnt very far along so I mean we could just you know........I'm the sure doctor could perform a........" Kara was cut off by Maggie.

"Oh hell no Kara you had better not be suggesting what I think you're are!" Maggie said trying not yell.

"But......" Again she was cut off by Maggie.

"NO KARA! We are not having abortions! Sure I didn't want kids, neither of us did but you know what?" Maggie asked Kara as she pulled the woman into an embrace.

"What?"

"I'm okay with it because it's you. I love you Kara I always will. And besides the past few months Iv......well my opinion on having kids has been kind of changing. Iv had a lot on my mind lately and......well I......I want us to go further." Maggie said shyly.

"Maggie I don't understand."

"I want to spend my life with you, i want.......I want to have a family with you. I was going to wait to do this, I was going to set up a whole elaborate thing but....now just seems like a perfect time." Maggie reached in her pocket pulling out a small velvet box." I got this yesterday I saved up for it and practically the whole force helped me pick it out."

"M...Maggie are you....." Kara went to talk but Maggie put a finger to the blondes lips.

"I'm not finished talking." Maggie got off the table and got on one knee holding the small box open with her hands. The ring was silver with a blue sapphire set in it. "Kara Zor-El Danvers will marry me?"

"I.....I......yes Maggie Sawyer I will marry you." Kara started crying as Maggie put the ring on Kara's finger before standing up kissing her.

"Oh my god! OH MY GOD! You pregnant and getting married! And to the hot hot police detective to boot!"

The girls looked over and saw Winn standing their.

"Winn how long have you been their?"

"Uhmmmmm since you woke up." Winn got suddenly nervous.

"You just a ruined a happy moment for me Winn. Im going to melt your face off." Kara said.

"Babe you won't have to because when I'm done with him he is not going to have a face."

"But your a cop you wouldn't hurt me." Winn gulped.

"Yea I am a cop but that just means I know how to get rid of the evidence." Maggie cracked her finger as she started walking towards Winn. 

From down the hall J'onn could hear Winn yell as he let out a sigh knowing he was going to now have to fill out an 'accident' report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who have stuck with me in my stories leaving comments and constructive criticism. As someone with learning disabilities as well as both forms of dyslexia it can be hard to write or in this case type out the thoughts, ideas and images that form in my head everyday.


	12. Desk duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie take with Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a very short chapter but I wanted to put somthing out and at least keep up on it some what. As Iv said before my other story is main focus right now.

She was pregnant! They both were and Maggie was surprisingly happy. She never wanted kids before but then she met Kara and fell in love. The brunette didn't think she would find the love that she has now and she was thankful for it everyday. Waking up to that blonde hair and seeing those blue eye's open every morning always started her days off amazing. She loves Kara so much that even though she was still mad at Alex she di still try to talk her after they found they were pregnant. Alex was being as stubborn as usual and had refused to talk to her which then started an argument with Vazquez. Vazquez tried to get Alex to sit down and have a conversation but she wouldn't. Vazquez had been trying to get Alex's drinking under control but it was proving to be difficult.

It was now the next day and Maggie had to talk to her Captain. Now that she was pregnant she couldn't be out there making arrests anymore. It was the start of her shift so as she walked she went straight to the Captains office. Walking in she closed the door and sat down in front of the man.

"Sawyer what can I do for you?" The older man asked her.

"I can't work the streets anymore so I need to be placed on desk duty."

"For what reason and for how long?"

"I uhh.......for the next 8 to 9 months." Maggie said looking down embarrassed.

"Oh I see. So Supergirl knocked you up did she?!"

"Wha....what? What are you talking about?"

"Sawyer we knew Kara was Supergirl we're not stupid."

"She's not......" She was cut off.

"Don't worry so calm down! We love Kara she's family. Thick and thin we have her back."

"How did you know?"

"Really? We're cops and have spent a lot of time around Supergirl and Kara. So it wasn't hard to figure out. Besides you two and the googly eye's was a dead giveway."

"Yea well you're going to have to step it up for awhile to cause she is also going to be down for the next 8 to 9 months."

"Let me guess her weird alien physiology got you both knocked up?"

"Pretty much."

"So you probley moved up the proposal didn't you?"

"I asked right after we found out. She was freaking out."

"Well she's a spaz what do you expect. And Sawyer congratulations."

"Thank you."


	13. Update Not a chapter

I do eventually plan on coming back to this story but there's other stories I want to finish or start before then. I also plan on going back and fixing a lot of stuff in this story as well as adding more to certain chapters. I'm also slowly fixing things in other past stories, having dyslexia, autism and other learning problems makes it more difficult when writing so it is sometimes a slow process for me.

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual please leave comment and constructive criticism so I know how I am doing and if you enjoy the stories. This also helps me fix mistakes because no matter how many times I proof read there still ends being mistakes having learning problems and dyslexia makes it hard to notice those mistakes so that being said I once again say your comments can help me notice mistakes. Thank you for the support.


End file.
